Silent Knight
by yorkie-s
Summary: When ever winter came around, Quinn always found herself in a dreaded, snow covered, slump that she was never quite able to get out of. Despite having a family as big as she had, she always, somehow, managed to find herself alone.


"Snow, snow, go back home. You only come around when I'm alone." Quinn drawled on, watching as the road, and anything in the near vicinity of said road, was covered in a fluffy, white, satanic coat of snow. She hated snow. More than hockey, and Bobby's ego; but not as much as she hated thunder. Some evils just can't be over shadowed. Like midterms. There was no excusing those.

When ever winter came around, Quinn always found herself in a dreaded, snow covered, slump that she was never quite able to get out of. Despite having a family as big as she had, she always, somehow, managed to find herself alone. Jack was always running around with his band somewhere, or out at parties. Bobby was off playing hockey, or at parties. Angel was usually off who knows where, or at parties. And Jerry was usually with his family, or hosting a Christmas party at his house. Ones which none of her other brothers would be caught dead at; too many polite people for their likings. Mom was usually off at some church function, or at a friend's, or where ever it was she went to; and as much Quinn enjoyed church, there was only so many late night, or early morning, holiday services she could attend before she began quoting the lesson along with the pastor.

Thus she found herself at home, and generally alone. Bobby, or Angel, or Jack would appear every so often, but they were usually gone before Quinn had time to even register that they were even there. Jerry was busy with his family, so Quinn could forgive him for not being around as much. He usually had this and that ballet recital, or this and that Christmas dinner party to attend; there wasn't a lot of wiggle room when it came to his schedule. She couldn't blame him for that, but it didn't make being at home, alone most of the time, any easier. Especially when the same reason was 'I have no time….sorry'. It didn't really make one feel the greatest.

Her ears perked up and she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the front door open and close with a bang. She leapt from the couch and ran to see who had come home. Bobby and Jack were in the door way, slipping off their boots and making a bee line for the kitchen. She could feel a smile crack her face. She hoped they were home for a while.

"Hey, what are you doing home?" she asked as Bobby walked past her into the kitchen.

"Just stopped to get some food." Bobby called over his shoulder.

"Oh, are you staying long?"

"No, we're heading back out. We're going to Chris Monahan's, then to the rink for a pickup game." Jack filled in, grabbing the sandwich Bobby handed to him.

"Really? You haven't been home a whole lot." She said, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Bobby said with a mouth full. "We'll be back later tonight."

"When's later?"

Jack shrugged, looking at Bobby. "Uh, maybe midnight or so? Angel's meeting us there too, so he won't be back till later too."

Bobby nodded, "Yeah. Come on Fairy, we gotta go. Gotta teach you how to be a real man before some pretty boy comes along and steals you away." Jack took a fake swing at him as they both headed for the door.

"See you later, Techie!" they both called.

"Wai-" she started, but the door closing cut her off. "Bye…" she whispered, voice hoarse.

She trudged back to her spot on the couch, grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to herself. Fat, angry tears began to spill over the brim of her eyes before she had time to control them. She was hurt. Hockey and partying and girls had suddenly become more important than her, and it pissed her off. She could have asked to go along to said parties, but they were hardly places she would have enjoyed being in. They were loud, and stank, and were littered with drunkards and scantily clad girls dressed far to light for the cold weather that had over taken Detroit. Being alone was turning out to be her only option again this winter. Yippee.

The Christmas tree hadn't even been put up yet. That was her favourite thing about Christmas. She could put up with the cold, and the hockey games, and the parties, just so long as they could all put up the tree together. But they were never home. Christmas was a week away and they didn't even have a tree; there hadn't even been talk about getting a tree. The decorations were still in the bin under the stairs, no Christmas goodies had been made, there hadn't even been any Christmas cards sent or received. This was really starting to turn into a suckish winter; one that had "destroyer of all Christmases to come" written all over it.

She was angry; very angry. But she was not about to let her stupid family ruin it for her. Taking a big breath, she pushed herself off the couch, pulled on her boots and coat, grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She slid into her car and backed out of the drive, determination burning in her eyes. She knew where she needed to go, who to talk to, and what needed to be done. She had done this every year since she was little with Bobby and Jack, and just because they weren't there didn't mean that she couldn't do it on her own. It was a short drive to the tree lot. She pulled in and got out of her car. The cold bit at her cheeks and she stuffed her hands into her pockets as she made her way over to Mickey.

Anders "Mickey" Judson had been selling Christmas trees in the same stall every year for as long as Quinn could remember. He was always there with the perfect tree for them, a warm smile, and he always smelt like hot cocoa. He gave Quinn a wide smile as he saw her approaching.

"Quinnie!" he called happily as she got closer.

"Mickey!" she returned just as happily. Some people never let her down on Christmas.

"How's my favourite customer? You're a bit late this year." He said, stroking his white beard. When Quinn was little, she thought he was Santa who came every year to sell Christmas trees, and he very much looked like Santa. He had the white beard, the laughing eyes, the figure, and the optimistic outlook on life. He was a sweet old guy and Quinn quite liked the man. "No Bobby or Jackie boy this year?" he asked looking around.

Quinn shook her head, "Nope, just me this year. I know it's a bit late, but do you have any good trees left?"

Mickey's forehead creased into a fake frown. "Do I have any good trees left." He scoffed. "Quinn, what has my motto always been?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Quinn smiled. "Only the best." She said with a small laugh.

"That's right!" he proclaimed happily. "Only the best to my beloved customers; and for you, only the most perfect!" and motioned for her to follow him and headed towards the back of the small lot. "I knew you'd be around sooner or later, so I saved you a special one." He stopped in front of a tree. "Now, he may not look like much, but wait till you get him home, he'll light up like you wouldn't believe."

Quinn studied the tree for a moment. It was on the smaller side, but the needles were a lovely, deep green color. One that none of the other trees had. It certainly wasn't her first choice in trees, but if Mickey said it was perfect, then she was going to trust him.

"It looks perfect, Mickey." She said with a smile.

"That's my girl." He said with an even bigger smile, wrapped one arm around her shoulders and giving her a quick side hug. "Now, do you need some help loading this feller up?" he asked.

"Help would be lovely." She said.

"Alright! Let's get 'er done!"

With that, the two hoisted the small tree up and trudged through the snow and small lot to Quinn's car where Mickey expertly roped the small tree securely to the roof of Quinn's car.

"Thanks Mickey, I knew I could count on you." She said with almost a sad smile.

"Oh shucks." He said with a chuckle. "You have a good Christmas, Quinnie. And don't you fret anymore, I guarantee that this is going to be a Christmas you ain't never gonna forget." He said with a kind smile.

"I hope you're right, Mickey. Merry Christmas!" She gave a wave as she got into her car.

"And a very Merry Christmas to you Quinn." He waved until her car had left the lot and turned the corner.

Quinn gave a content smile and settled back into her seat as she headed home. She hoped getting the tree down off her car and set in the pot was going to be a simple task. She didn't want the tree possibly crushing her in her own drive way, bringing down her day that was starting to look a little better now. She pulled slowly into her drive way and turned off the engine. Before she ventured out, she mentally went over what she was going to do so she spent as little time out in the cold and cloud poop as possible. She would need to look for the pot and holder, and get that set up in the usual spot in the living room. She would also need Bobby's 'grippy gloves' that he used every year for hauling the tree around; and finally she would clip the ropes and, hopefully, not have the tree fall on her as she carried it in side.

Taking one more deep breath, she flung open her car door, ran up the drive way to the door, flung it open and practically leapt through it. She closed it behind her and stomped off her boots before running up the stairs to Bobby's room. The gloves were sitting on the desk at the far end, and with lithe hops, she bounded across the room and snatched the gloves before exiting the way she had entered. Bobby would know if she was in his room, but if she was very careful and returned the gloves the way she had found them she might be able to get away without being found out. She hoped.

Next, she went to work on hunting down and assembling the tree stand. This was her least favourite part, next to actually having to put the tree in said pot. It was always tricky and didn't quite want to stand up, or go together the proper way the first eight times. When she found it, she sat, Indian style, in the floor in the corner of the living room, twisting, sliding, and forcing the stand together. When that was finally done, she grabbed the gloves and a pair of garden sheers and headed back out to the car. The cold bit her even more than the first time as she made her way back out to her car; the snow squeaking and crunching under her feet.

Quinn opened the door of the car, hoisted herself up onto the edge, and set out clipping the ropes holding the tree. That was all simple, but the hard part came when she had to get the tree off the roof, and into the house. She carefully stepped down, and tossed the sheers into her car before closing the door. Now how was she going to go about this? With a shrug, she walked to the back of the car, grabbed the trunk of the tree with both hands and gave it a good pull. Bad idea.

With the vigor put into pulling, the ice beneath her lost all traction and maliciously let Quinn's feet slip from under her and sent her on a downward collision path with the pavement she stood upon. The pull and the fall had loosened the tree from the top of the car and it also began falling spear head like towards her. This was bad. This was going to hurt. She was regretting this. She held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the crushing blow. Her eyes flew open when she heard a loud snap-bang sound right beside her ear. She let out the breath she had been holding and began sitting up. This was painful, seeing as her rump was now wet, cold, and very much bruised. She slowly got to her feet, and began hauling the tree inside.

Minus the soreness it wasn't overly difficult to get the tree inside. Standing it up was going to be another matter entirely, however. She struggled to kick her boots off, and trudged, with the tree over to the holder. With one great heave, she got it in; or so she thought. The tree toppled forwards, right onto little Quinn, and smothered here as she lay helpless underneath its weight.

"Getoffgetoffgetoff….!" She panted, rolling the tree off of her. She took a large gasp of air and sat up. She was going to have to be a tiny bit more careful.

With a grunt she got to her feet and began the arduous process again. The second time was more successful than the first. It took a little wiggling, but the tree, reluctantly, went in with a clunk. Content, she went to the door beneath the stairs and pulled out the box with all the Christmas stuff packed tightly inside. She dragged the box out by the flimsy handles on the side and dragged it into the living room.

When she got there, she lifted the lid, and was bombarded by the dust cloud that enveloped her. She stared at the contents of the box for a moment, caught up in the memories that surrounded her like the dust; some good, some bad, some downright hilarious. She lifted up the snow man that Bobby had broken when she was ten.

She had made it in school once for an art project. Her teacher had brought in a bunch of pre-made snow man figurines, and they were supposed to decorate them. She had spent two classes trying to make it as perfect as possible, and it darn near was. She had coated him in white, and then went over him in a thin layer of sparkly white paint; which gave him a very nice, iridescent sort of, glow to him. She had also taken extra special care to make sure the carrot nose was in the right place, and took care to detail the carrot as well. With all the work she had put into him, even a top hat and small scarf made from scrap material, she was very excited to bring it home to show to her mom and brothers.

She had come home super excited, and ran right to her mom to show her. Her mother praised her and admired it with her. Jack had asked to see it, and she gladly handed it over to him to look at. Bobby, however, at that same moment, had decided that then would be a good time to tackle Jack with a body slam. In all fairness he didn't know Jack had the ornament in hand, but, in amongst all of the hubbub, the poor snowman met the end of his short lived days. The body had been obliterated and there was no hope in salvaging the parts. The only thing that remained was the head, dangling from the red ribbon that was to anchor it to the tree.

The stupid ornament had managed to stay around all these Christmases. It was still, just the head of the snow man, plus hat and scarf. With all things considered, the head had held up pretty well; being bodiless and all. They still hung up his head, every year, which, frankly, was a little weird. It did almost boarder on morbid, but it was the memories that it held, not the strange…state in which it was that was important. It was quite special; to Quinn especially. It reminded her that there was once a time when her family spent time together.

She shook her head, pulling herself out of her stupor, and continued to pull out the multitude of ornaments. Each one seemed to bring up memories, and it was difficult to not stop repeatedly and marvel at each one as they seemed to unfold in her hands, like spring flowers grasping their first bit of sunlight of the season. When they were all finally out, she grabbed the lights, which she had made sure were put away neatly every year since she had been the one appointed to untangling them every year. She began walking in circles around the tree, lights in tow, starting from the very top and working her way down. When that was finished, she repeated the process with the garland, then tinsel. Last, she adorned the tree with the many ornaments that were laid out, organized, in straight lines on the floor. When those had been hung, she stepped back to admire her work. She had to admit, she did a great job. Especially since she didn't have to put up with 'wrestle time' or fighting over who had to untangle what decoration, or who was taking too long untangling what decoration. She actually found that she had calmed down some, and actually enjoyed the time to herself. It was relaxing.

Something was missing, though.

She strode back over to the box, and began rooting through it. She couldn't believe she had missed it. It had always been Bobby's job to put it on, so it was understandable that she would have forgotten it, she was never the one to put it up. There was a lot of other stuff in the box that was meant to go around the house; her mom liked to put those up so they were usually left for her to do. What she was looking for had managed to slip to the very bottom of the box. When she did finally manage to find it, it was slightly wrinkled, creased in the middle, but more or less intact. They had had this star for as long as she could remember. Bobby had made it one year from an old cereal box and tinfoil, and miraculously it had held up this long. She loved that star; it was, in its old, creased way, perfect.

She went over to the couch and sat. She didn't want to be the one to put the star up. Staring at it made her miss Bobby, and Jack, and Angel, and her mom. As fun as putting the tree up alone was, she knew it would have been more fun with her family there; wrestle time and arguments included. The stress was hugely outsourced by the joy that rapidly over swept any ill feelings. She missed them, a lot, but they weren't due back home for hours to come.

She lifted her head and looked at the clock. It was only quarter past nine. With a deep rooted sigh, she dragged herself from the couch and to the kitchen to get something to eat. She rummaged through the fridge and cupboards before settling on an orange and left over pizza from the night before. What a haul; Christmas dinner at its absolute finest. She trudged back to the couch where she plopped down and nestled in to watch TV. This was probably as exciting as her night was going to get.

She ate slowly, nibbling on her food as she allowed her brain to be absorbed by the mind numbing television. It made her momentarily forget her loneliness, that her family was scattered around the city. It was riveting, in every sarcastic way possible. The thrumming of the TV eventually sent her subconscious into unconsciousness and she was blissfully asleep before nine thirty even hit.

* * *

><p>Bobby was cold. The weather was miserable, and he wanted to be home, where it was warm, and warm, and warm. Usually, the cold had no effect on him because he was 'impervious to the cold' as Quinn had so facetiously put it. Tonight, however, it was cold; real cold. They had quit playing hockey when they turned the arena lights off a half hour ago, and were now trudging through the ice, and cold, and going to what's his face's house. It was quickly shaping up to be a miserable night.<p>

Snow had begun to fall heavily and the roads were treacherous too drive on; which is why they were walking. The dumbass who _was_ the drive had landed the car on a patch of ice, and snow, and it was stuck there until the morning when they could get it towed out. Bobby hated winter at that very moment and wished that he was home right then where it was warm, putting up the tree, drinking hot chocolate, being warm; the finer things in life.

Christmas was like, what, a week away from now? The more Bobby thought about it, the more he began to realize that they were majorly behind on everything. They had no tree, they had no decorations, and they had no cards, no turkey, no nothing. They had all been so busy with everything else. Mom had all of her Church things to go to, Jerry had his family, Angel, Jack and himself had all been out to different parties and playing pickup games, and Quinn...Quinn had been home. Realization suddenly descended upon Bobby like a ton of bricks falling from the heavens. Quinn had been home; alone.

"Bobby, are you coming?" Jack yelled at him, seeing as he had stopped dead in his tracks.

His mind was racing through when he had last seen her. It was this afternoon, when they stopped at the house. He barely remembered the entire scene. He and Jack had been rushing to get everything they needed, and Quinn had been there; he knew that much. She had asked if they were staying. Bobby couldn't remember what he had said, or if he had said anything at all. Was she sad when she said asked? He couldn't remember!

"Bobby?" Jack asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You okay man?"

"We have to go home." Was all he said.

"What? Why? We said we would be home later."

"Yeah man, we're almost at Chris' place, and our house is like ten blocks from here." Angel put in, standing beside his younger brother.

"We have to go home." Bobby said more forcefully.

"Quinn's home, I'm sure everything is fine." Jack said, thinking his brother was worried about burglaries or something stupid like that.

"That's just it. Quinn is there, and we are here!"

Realization hit the other two much the same way as it had hit Bobby. With a nod, the three boys turned and began running back they way they had come, back towards their house.

* * *

><p>Quinn was lying on the couch, sound asleep. She had conked out nearly two hours ago watching some dumb show on TV, star still clutched in her hand; the tree looming in the corner, a guardian to the small girl sleeping soundly not five feet away from where it stood. Quinn had been dozing ever since she had finished decorating said tree, and, after an hour's time, had fallen fully asleep on the couch, dead to the world.<p>

Her slumber was hastily broken when she heard loud bangs and crashes coming from the front door. She sat up quickly, still groggy, and bolted for the kitchen in search of a weapon. The first thing she laid her eyes on, she grabbed and headed back to the front door. Unbeknownst to her, Bobby, Angel, and Jack were all on the other side, trying all at the same time to open the front door. When they finally did manage to get it open, the inertia which they had used to do so sent all three men toppling forwards and colliding into an unsuspecting Quinn.

There was one massive thud sound as the human heap landed on the floor. Loud groans could be heard from each individual as they all lay there, perplexed and quite sore.

"Ow," Quinn managed as she tried to push whoever was crushing her off. Collectively, they all struggled to get up, and managed to get into a somewhat stable position. "You guys all suck." She said, rolling over to her side and trying to stand up.

"That's no way to treat your brothers when they come home." Bobby said, managing to get to his feet.

"You're only home because you don't have a party to go to. If you did, I wouldn't see you until tomorrow evening." she shot back angrily. She was beginning to wish it had been a robber or something. Her nap had been disturbed for this; and this sucked.

Bobby's face fell a bit; he knew it, she was upset. "You're right."

Quinn looked at him shocked. Bobby never admitted to being wrong. Ever! He always had to be rash, and rude, and bull headed about everything! This, this was just weird. She stood up and placed her hand on his forehead; no fever. He was in his right mind; even more astounding!

"Knock it off, Quinn. I ain't sick." He swatted her hand away.

"No but there must be _something_ wrong if you are admitting to…well anything!" she said with almost mock shock.

"Thanks, thanks Quinnie." He rolled his eyes, scruffing up her hair.

"How long are you here for this time?" she asked, grabbing Bobby's hand and removing it from her head. She didn't try to hide the distain or hurt in her voice this time; there was no point.

All three brothers looked saddened by her comment, and she began to regret being so rash. That is until she remembered just how many times she had been left at home alone, and her anger returned stronger than ever.

"Quinn…" Jack started to say, but she cut him off.

"I'm actually kind of tired, so I'm going to go back to sleep. Try and keep whatever it is you are doing to a dull roar, okay?" she turned and headed back to the living room.

She knew they were going to follow her, she knew they would see the tree. She didn't know how they were going to react to it, but she was trying to make herself not care at this point. Not caring was going to save her from feeling the way she had the past week. She flicked off the TV, grabbed the star and was about to throw it back in the box and put it away when she heard her brothers come in and stop. They were staring at the tree.

"Did you do this?" Angel asked, pointing at the tree.

She nodded.

"Where'd you get the tree from?" Bobby asked, going over and inspecting it.

"Mickey; like every other year." She stated matter-of-factly.

"By yourself?" Jack asked walking over to her.

She nodded and rubbed her nose. Against all her efforts, more of those fat, angry tears were beginning to pool in her eyes.

"Quinnie," Jack said, coming over and giving her a hug. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you guys are never here." She said, her voice hitting notes that only dogs would be able to hear. "And because you were always at parties, and Christmas is in a week and we didn't have a tree. And we always get the tree together. I couldn't even put up the stupid star." She said, holding up the homemade ornament.

"Sweetie," Jack wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into a big hug. "I'm sorry. We all are. We're here now, and that's what important."

Quinn nodded. "Are you staying for the night?"

"Yeah, snows to deep to drive and the car is stuck in a snow heep – " Angel started to say. Bobby gave him a hit in the gut to shut him up. "I mean, yeah we're here for the night. Tomorrow too."

"Really?" she rubbed her nose.

"Yes really." Bobby said, wrapping his big arms around her and pulling her into a lung crushing hug. "Promise."

Quinn grinned hugely as she hugged Bobby back. All her anger and sadness seemed to just melt away when ever Bobby hugged her. They had this magical quality about them that made them just…special. She loved the way she felt like she just fit right into his arms, like they were designed perfectly to hug her just when she needed to be. These little things were why she loved her brothers so much; whenever she needed something from them, or needed them, they would eventually be there. They were her protectors; her brothers. She wasn't sure if she was ever more proud of that fact than she was at that very moment.

Bobby smiled as he hugged her. Honestly, the simplest things made this girl happy. It was ridiculous! Then again, that was one of the reasons he loved her so much. They both released each other, and Bobby looked at the star dangling from Quinn's hand.

"Now, why don't we finish this here tree?" he asked. Before she had a chance to respond, he hoisted her up from around her waist, and raised her to the top of the tree.

"Bobby…?" she looked over her shoulder down at him.

He just grinned. "Go on Quinnie bear." She gave him a huge grin and placed the star on the top of the tree.

"Perfect." She said with a satisfied smile.

Bobby grunted as he put her down. "Man, Quinn, you sure as hell ain't a six year old anymore; are you?" he said, ruffling up her messed up hair.

"You calling me fat?" she asked, arching an eye brow and crossing her arms over her chest.

Bobby laughed, "No not fat. Just…not six."

She returned his smile and went to sit over on the couch. Her brothers followed her and they all squeezed on the three cushions and admired the tree. It wasn't long before, one by one they all began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Evelyn and Jerry made the slow, precarious drive back to Evelyn's house. She had been at one of her Church friend's house when a heavy snow fall made it impossible for her to get her car out of the drive way. She reluctantly called Jerry, not wanting to have to pull him from any of his Christmas duties, but seeing no other choice in the matter.<p>

Jerry was more than happy to help his mother out; seeing as he hadn't seen any of his family members in what seemed like weeks. He was eager to talk with his mother about how things at his house were going, and he wanted to see his brothers and sister just as much. So he told Camille that he was going to be going out for a few hours, and went over to pick up his mother.

They were both enjoying the drive back to Evelyn's house, and were surprised to find all the lights on when they got back. As far as they both knew, Bobby, Angel, and Jack weren't supposed to be back for a few hours still, and Quinn would have undoubtedly gone to bed by this time. Confused, they both got out of the vehicle and made their way to the front door.

Upon entering, they found all four siblings completely passed out asleep on the couch. Angel and Jack were on the outer edges of the group, and Bobby and Quinn were snuggled together in the middle between the other two men.

Jerry laughed, "Figures they'd all come home to see her." He knew his brothers wouldn't be able to stay away from Quinn very long. He was finding it difficult not talking to her all the time like they used to, as well. Aside from Evelyn, she was the glue that held this boat together.

"Look, Jerry, they even got and decorated a tree." Evelyn said, pointing towards the corner of the room.

"Yeah, it's kind of small though." He said walking over to it.

"It looks good though, doesn't it?" Evelyn said, admiring the tree.

"It would probably look even better plugged in." Jerry said, walking over and grabbing the cord for the lights.

"Oh my gosh," he said backing up from the tree.

"Oh Jerry, have you ever seen anything like this?" Evelyn asked, just as awe struck as Jerry was.

Jerry simply shook his head.

"Mom…Jerry…?" Quinn mumbled, the lights from the tree waking her.

"Hey baby," Evelyn said, walking over and kissing the girl on her head.

"Hi, what are you two doing here? I thought you'd be out all night."

"Jerry drove me home because of the snow."

"Oh. Where are all these lights coming from?" Quinn asked, sitting up straighter, looking around Evelyn to see the source of the light. "Wow…" was all she could manage when she found it. "Bobby, Bobby, wake up!" she nudged her brother with her elbow.

"Hm, what?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Look." She pointed at the tree.

"Damn…" was all he could manage before they were both smacking their other brothers awake.

Jack and Angel woke similarly to how Bobby did, and were dumbstruck by what they saw just as much as the rest of the family.

"How…is it doing that?" Jack asked, getting up to inspect the tree.

"I don't know," Bobby replied.

The tree was glowing brighter than the lights upon it. Bright rainbows were bouncing off of it, emanating from the lights, and casting a hued glow around the entire room. It was indescribable. The glow seemed to be coming from nowhere, but all centered around the same point; the small Christmas tree.

"It's the sap," Jack declared, after further inspection of the tree. "It's rainbow colored, or something. It's reflecting the lights.

"It's amazing." Quinn said, almost awestruck.

"It sure is," Bobby agreed, wrapping an arm around her. "Good tree choice, Techie."

Quinn smiled, recalling the conversation she had had with Mickey at his tree lot.

He was right; this little guy was the best

* * *

><p>\(^_^)

This is post shooting. This was also a Christmas gift for a friend (because I'm broke and cheep). If you are a reader of my other Techie stories, then you probably noticed that I don't mention Evelyn at all, and that is because I prefer to focus on a fatherly/brotherly dynamic between the FB characters and Quinn. I feel that gives them more room to grow and expand as characters. These stories, again, aren't a time-line of Quinn's life, they are just incidents in her life. So, if you are an advent reader, don't worry about which one should be read first, you can read them in any way; They are all about the same girl. XD. Think of it as...reading diary entries...in a sense. Sneaking quick peeks where ever you happened to open it too before getting caught. Ha ha. Thanks for reading, and any feed back of any type is very much appreciated! Hope you like!

For AmS 3


End file.
